Computeropolis: The Deep Web
Computeropolis: The Deep Web is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by Gingo Animation. It will be the fourth main installment in the ''Computeropolis'' franchise, following 2010's Computeropolis 3. The film is being directed by Audel LaRoque from a screenplay by LaRoque, Robert L. Baird, Erica Rivinoja, and Mike Reiss, and a story by LaRoque, Michael Wildshill, and Ash Brannon. Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Sarah Silverman, Jon Lovitz, Jennifer Tilly, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson, Dan Fogler, William Shatner, Eddie Izzard, Will Forte, Jane Lynch, Danny McBride, Dakota Fanning, Will Shadley, Freddie Highmore, and Kari Wahlgren will reprise their roles from the previous installments, with Harland Williams reprising his role from the first two films and Steve Coogan reprising his role from DCL: Desktop Component League (2016). They will be joined by Dan Middleton, Zach King, Felicia Day, Keegan-Michael Key, Elizabeth Banks, Danny Glover, Steve Zahn, and Alan Tudyk. Computeropolis: The Deep Web is scheduled to be released in the United States on July 18, 2018 by Universal Pictures. Premise The film centers on Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Notepad Ned, Painting Paula, Travis, and the rest of the Desktop Component League, as they take a journey to the bootleg world known as the Deep Web, led by Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario. During their adventure, Peri and the rest of the gang encounter toy and nursery rhyme channels for children, learning videos, surprise egg videos, Finger Family videos, Learn Colors videos, bootlegs, memes, and characters, such as a tribe of genetically enhanced and highly intelligent apes, Hiro Hamada and even the Vocaloids. However, when they soon discover Rulio is responsible for making these bootlegs and plans to transform Computeropolis into a bootleg city, they must stop him before it's too late. Voice cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz, a computer-obsessed teenage boy – Nicky's best friend and a member of the DCL. *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo, Peri's video game character and partner – a member of the DCL. *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz, a teenage girl – Peri's mate and a member of the DCL. *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned, a member of the DCL and Paula's fiancé **Lovitz also voices Paul, an internet officer in Computeropolis. *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula, a member of the DCL and Ned's love interest. *Dan Middleton as Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario – the leader of the Bootleg Army and the Deep Web. *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc, the leader and founder of DCL. *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy, a member of the DCL – Marc's administrative assistant and mate. *Dan Fogler as Travis, one of Peri's friends. *Zach King as Scully, a duel gun-wielding boy who is part of Rulio's army. *Felicia Day as Ella, a member of Rulio's army. *Keegan-Michael Key as Brutus, a flying pig and Lizzy and Benny's son. *Elizabeth Banks as Lizzy, a flying pig – the wife of Benny and the mother of Brutus. *Danny Glover as Benny, a flying pig – the husband of Lizzy and the father of Brutus. *Harland Williams as Flicky, a flowy – a species of multi-colored (which consists of red, blue, yellow, green and purple) flower-like creatures who were from a fictional educational YouTube channel targeted towards young children – with bad grammar and broken English. *Steve Zahn as a red flowy *Alan Tudyk as a green flowy *Steve Coogan as a blue flowy *Dakota Fanning as Rachel, one of Peri's friends *Will Shadley as Mark, one of Peri's friends *Freddie Highmore as Eli, one of Peri's friends *Will Forte as Smokey the Icon, a local rabbit-like computer icon con artist. *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada, a boy with intelligence far beyond his years. *Ty Olsson as Red, a Western lowland gorilla who is the leader of the Donkeys who are now part of Rulio's army. *Aleks Paunovic as Winter, an albino Western lowland gorilla and the member of the Donkeys. *William Shatner as Frank, an internet officer in Computeropolis *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss, the mayor of Computeropolis *Jane Lynch as Amy Binz, the mother of Vinna *Danny McBride as Hank Binz, the father of Vinna *Kari Wahlgren as Carol, the computer voice in Computeropolis *Tress MacNeille as Heather Dazz, Peri's mother *Jeff Bennett as Earl Dazz, Peri's father Cameos In addition to Hiro Hamada from the 2014 Disney animated film Big Hero 6, the film will also feature appearances of the other apes from the Planet of the Apes reboot film series although it will feature a different tribe of altered apes (which will include new original apes introduced in this film) alongside the Donkeys (including Red and Winter) from War for the Planet of the Apes, and the rest of the Vocaloids including: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Kaito, and Meiko; all of which are reprising their roles from previous films, while the Vocaloids will be voiced by new actors and actresses. Bibu from Pink Sword of the Bibu, the Paint Boy from Paint, Jenkins and Lou from Jinxy Jenkins & Lucky Lou, the Homeless Girl from Can I Stay?, Rubi from The Hands, and popular YouTube personalities PewDiePie and Markiplier will make cameo appearances in the film as well. Production In 2008, Gingo CEO Geo G. stated that there is likely to be a fourth installment in the franchise. However, in March 2010, Computeropolis 3 director Mike Moon said, "It's too early to tell. There hasn't been a lot of discussion about that." In June 2010, Audel LaRoque spoke of the possibility of the fourth film, noting, "Everyone's waiting for more, but we don't have any ideas yet. If we do, then we can make a Computeropolis 4. There isn't anything to say." Though Gingo has kept details of the Computeropolis 4's development secret, work on the fourth film began around the time that Gabriel Garza was released (in 2011). On September 12, 2011, it was reported that Jesse McCartney was willing to return to reprise his role as Peri Dazz in a fourth Computeropolis film if Gingo ever decided to produce one. In June 2012, Universal Studios denied rumors that a Computeropolis 4 was in production with a 2014 release date, saying that "nothing is official". On July 2, 2013, after years of rumors and speculation, NBCUniversal CEO Steve Burke officially announced Gingo had begun pre-production on Computeropolis 4. Audel LaRoque will return to direct, while he is writing the screenplay by himself. LaRoque and Michael Wildshill wrote a film treatment based on a discussion among themselves and Ash Brannon. LaRoque has stated that Gingo decided to produce the sequel because of their "pure passion" for the series. LaRoque said Computeropolis 4 will feature internet meme and infamous bootleg references. According to a report by Deadline published in August 2013, David Spade was in negotiations to reprise his role of Nicky Kickzoo. In September 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Jesse McCartney would reprise the role of Peri in the fourth film. In January 2014, Universal announced that the fourth film would be released on July 19, 2017, with McCartney and Spade reprising their roles as Peri and Nicky, respectively. In November 2015, LaRoque revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the fourth film. In April 2016 at the CinemaCon, LaRoque said that the film would focus on Peri and his friends going to the deep web, also known as the "bootleg world." It was also announced that Dan Middleton, an English YouTube personality and professional gamer known as DanTDM, had joined the cast to voice a new character in the fourth film, while Sarah Silverman and Dan Fogler will return to voice Vinna Binz and Travis. In June 2016, the film's official title was announced as Computeropolis: Deep of the Web. The following month, it was confirmed that Mary Parent was brought in to produce the film. By November 2016, the film was retitled as Computeropolis: The Deep Web, in order to grammatically correct the film's title. In February 2017, Universal and Gingo announced that Elizabeth Banks, Danny Glover and Keegan-Michael Key were cast as new characters in the film. In July 2017, new details were announced; it was confirmed that Middleton's character's name was revealed to be Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario, and that Adam Stephenson Miller was added as co-producer. It was also announced that, under license from Disney, Hiro Hamada from the 2014 Disney animated film Big Hero 6 would appear with his respective actor Ryan Potter, along with the apes from the Planet of the Apes reboot films and the rest of the Vocaloids. All of the characters in this film will be created in CGI key-frame animation, while all of the ape characters will be created with a mixture of motion-capture and CGI key-frame animation in this film, as they were performed in motion-capture technology and animated in CGI in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and War for the Planet of the Apes. In addition, Gingo also announced that some new original apes will be made for the film. However, this film will not feature the appearances of the main ape characters in the Planet of the Apes reboot films (mainly Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, Luca, Bad Ape, etc.) but a completely different tribe of apes separated from Caesar's ape colony. In November 2017, Steve Zahn, Alan Tudyk and Steve Coogan joined the voice cast as flowies. Soundtrack In August 2016, it was confirmed that John Debney and Heitor Pereira would return to compose the score. On June 2, 2017, Debney and Pereira confirmed that they had started working with the film's score. Release Computeropolis: The Deep Web is scheduled to be released on July 18, 2018 by Universal Pictures in 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. It was originally scheduled for release on July 19, 2017, but the release date was later assigned to Gabriel Garza 3. The release was then postponed multiple times; the first delay was to March 30, 2018, then to April 13, 2018 before it was shifted to July 27, 2018, but then was moved once again a week later to July 31, 2018 to avoid competition with Warner Animation Group's Teen Titans Go! To The Movies. By December 2017, the release date was moved to July 18, 2018. Marketing The first teaser trailer of Computeropolis: The Deep Web was released online on November 19, 2017 and was shown during screenings of Niz Chicoloco, as well as Maloing Entertainment's Bubble Bobble. Reception Pre-release The first trailer for Computeropolis: The Deep Web was met with mixed-to-positive reception from critics and fans of the Computeropolis franchise, with many considering the film as an improvement over its predecessor Computeropolis 3 (2010). Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Computeropolis Category:Computeropolis: The Deep Web Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:Crossovers Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Sequel films